zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Shaitan Cannon
Introduction The Shaitan Cannon is the defensive super weapon of General Mohmar "Deathstrike". It's a gigantic artillery gun that obliterates advancing enemy divisions with high explosive shells. Overview The Shaitan Cannon is an oversized axe-shaped high-calibre cannon. It is made from scrapped metal but it is still a very strong defensive structure that can resist superweapon strikes. Its ammunition consists 10 large HE rounds that can be fired onto a group of targets and that can destroy them immediately. It has an extremely long range that outmatches any other artillery-based defensive structure. Any enemy assault groups will be reduced to nothing before they even reach Mohmar's base. The Shaitan Cannon is designed with one clear purpose: eliminate large numbers of enemy ground forces trying to break through Deathstrike's defensive lines. Once it has chosen a target within the weapon's range, the Shaitan will begin bombarding it with powerful high explosive shells. The Shaitan's attack is devastating and has a large area of effect, making it difficult to avoid by moving in any other direction than going back. Even exceptionally durable super units like the Suan Ni will have difficulties withstanding it's power. Shells are fed into the Shaitan cannon via a large magazine that contains 10 rounds. Once all 10 rounds are fired, the Shaitan will have to reload before being able to fire again. Of course, the Shaitan is not without its weaknesses, while it's the bane of literally everything on the ground due to its long range and high splash damage, it can doing nothing about aircraft. The cannon has a larger blind spot than the standard long-range defences due to its large minimum range and size. Another issue is it's construction: the Shaitan Cannon consumes a lot of resource to build: $15,000. The build time is also quite long and can take up to 5 minutes. A wise commander will know very well not to rely on its pure firepower alone. It's strongly recommended to build a Shaitan Cannon behind the front line, shielded by other units and defensive structures. It is also important to cover it with anti-aircraft weapons. How to Counter ? For all generals attempting to storm General Deathstrike's fortress, the Shaitan Cannon will be gigantic pain in their rear. But there are numerous methods that can be used to destroy the cannon. Some of these tactics can be used against the EMP Tower as well. * Like the EMP Tower, the Shaitan cannot defend itself from super weapons or general's powers, but a combination of multiple super weapons or general's powers is needed as the Shaitan is very durable. * Infantry rush is no longer a viable choice, for obvious reasons. Instead, a general who's seeking to destroy it with units should invest in air units. * For GLA generals who lack airpower, stealth units are decent options. Sneak Attack is also a viable option as the general can now open a tunnel right next to the Shaitan Cannon, within its minimum range. Assessment Pros: *Very effective against everything on the ground. *Very long firing range. *High rate of fire for the amount of damage it does. *Deals very high splash damage over a wide radius. *Very strong structural armor. *Cannot be captured, as it's both a superweapon and a military structure. Cons: *Long reload time after emptying a magazine (around 45 seconds). *Large minimum range. *Helpless against aircraft. *Most expensive superweapon in Contra ($15,000). *Very long build time of 5 minutes. Trivia *A Shayṭān (Arabic: شيطان‎, plural: ''Shayāṭīn'' شياطين) is an evil spirit, comparable to demons or devils, in Islamic theology and mythology. Gallery GLACCRender1.jpg|The Shaitan Cannon's predecessor: the Canister Cannon, which fires toxins rounds instead of high-ex rounds. GLACCRender2.jpg|Ditto. KEK.PNG|''Come to my base if you dare.'' Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Structures Category:Defensive Structures Category:Super Weapon Category:Artillery